Maple Tree and Brightest Stars
by Magical Almost
Summary: They weren’t just Bella Swan or Edward Cullen anymore. They were Bella and Edward, or Edward and Bella or even Bells and Eddie AH.


Bella had always been the girl who liked routine. She liked things organized and she liked them planned out. Edward, on the other hand, liked to be spontaneous. He could never do the same thing for a long time and didn't mind if things were a mess. They were complete opposites, but they were perfect together.

She was the only one allowed to clean up his room, and he was the only one who was allowed to call her on her bullshit and get away with it. He would take her on surprise dates and she would say she hated surprises. Even though she loved his. He would show up at her house unannounced, and she always called to make sure it was okay before showing up at his.

She always hid behind her hair, keeping her secrets safe. He never backed down, his heart on his sleeve. She had brown eyes that made him think of melted chocolate. Her long brown hair made him want to run his hands through it. Her full, pouty lips made it impossible for him to be near her and not kiss her.

His emerald green eyes always pulled her in. His bronze hair always made her want to do dirty things to him. His crooked smile made her laugh and her heart flutter. The way he held her hand, occasionally squeezing it, made her feel like flying.

They met when she was 13. He was 15. She was in the eighth grade, he a freshman in high school. She would come over to stay the night with his little sister, and he'd find any excuse to go and be with them. Soon enough, his sister had caught on and they had been together ever since.

They weren't just Bella Swan or Edward Cullen anymore. They were Bella and Edward, or Edward and Bella or even Bells and Eddie, to close family and friends only. He would climb to her window every night when her father went to bed. He would softly sing her to sleep, then fall asleep watching her and listening to her breathe. The older they got, the later they would stay up, kissing and touching.

Kissing him made her feel like she would live forever, that every thing she wanted would come true. Because he was her everything. Kissing her made him feel high. Not the 'drug addict, I can't think straight' high. The 'I think I'll never breathe again, I never want to let go, I love you' high.

They had lost their virginity to each other in the most clichéd way possible; after prom. She had a gorgeous appeal that made him breathless and he looked so suave in his tux that she couldn't believe he was hers.

He had taken her back to his house in his Volvo that night. His parents and siblings had gone out, knowing what would happen between Edward and Bella. His parents didn't mind. They knew it would happen sometime soon either way; it was inevitable.

Every time he touched her, it made her shiver. Every open mouthed kiss to her neck made her whimper. His smooth lips telling her sweet things to make the pain go away made her heart swell. Her throaty moans and delicate whimpers spurred him on. He loved knowing that he was her first and was going to be the only one who could do this to her. She had worn simple black lace that made his mouth water and the blood go straight to his groin.

Afterwards, he watched as she slept. He thought of things like the way she would talk in her sleep; it was about muffins tonight. He thought of the way she would leave the window open at night, even though he couldn't fit through it anymore. He thought of how she put her pencil to her lip when she was thinking. He thought of how her leg would shake when she was nervous or excited; like she was holding herself from jumping or running away.

That morning he proposed. He had had the ring for a while, trying to summon up the courage. She was still asleep, and he went to take a quick shower and make her breakfast. He made her eggs and toast, the most he knew how to cook, and picked a rose from his mother's garden. She made him think of freesias- the way she smelled- but he didn't have enough time. He wrote her a note to come outside when she was finished.

She had finished and went outside as she was told. He loved that she trusted him. She barely had time to step outside before he appeared in front of her and grabbed her hand. She giggled as he quickly led her to their favorite place. He was clearly excited as they stopped in front of a giant maple tree in his backyard.

This is where they had their first kiss. They were climbing the tree and she fell from the first branch; scraped her knee. She was fourteen, him almost sixteen. She lay on the ground, not hurt. Her hair was splayed out everywhere; her hands out left and right. She looked like she was making a snow angel without snow. He came down from the tree and couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He swore that day, by the maple tree, that he would marry her. He would wait for her and one day, they'd be together forever.

He brought her to the tree and told her to look carefully. Look for something that wasn't there before. She found it. Engraved in the tree, she found the "_marry me?"_ She found it fast and spun on her heel to look at him. Her eyes were watery as she lunged for him. Her lips attached to his as her arms wound to the back of his neck. Her hands found their favorite place in his hair as they ran threw it again and again. He placed his hands around her waist and picked her up; spinning, kissing and giggling.

He had married her by that tree. Family and close friends were brought together for a small ceremony. Their vows had been sweet, simple and passionate. Their mothers cried together. They had stayed out their until night. She was sitting on his lap, her dress huge and uncomfortable but they didn't care. The stars were out and you could see them perfectly.

He pointed out a star to her. He pointed out the brightest star in the sky and said, "That star reminds me of you. It's bright, like you are. You make me happy. I don't know what I would do without you. That star will be there my entire life. Like you will. You will be here for my entire life; and I, yours. The star and our Maple tree, Bella. I want you to know that I love you. I have told you a million times that I love you. But I want you to know. Know that I am for real when I say that you're my brightest star and I'd be lost without your love." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned in toward him to seal their lips together.


End file.
